Percy Jackson read by PJO, HoO, and the gods
by manganime fangirl23
Summary: What the title says. Will Poseidon have torn out all of his hair by the end? Will Athena suceed in murdering Percy? I don't know! Let's find out! Please remember to review. I am NOT abandoning this story, unlike what some people have been lead to believe.
1. Introductions and GASP!

**I know that this is the first chapter of my first story, so please take it easy with hate mail, I'm trying my best. ****Expect a minimum of one chapter a week****.**

**As always I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus series. The rights to both belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Please, enjoy. And the gods/goddesses in the room include the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia. The demigods in the room are Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Conner, Travis, Piper, Leo, Jason, and a mystery dude.**

The gods were doing what they usually did at meetings, arguing, when out of nowhere, a stack of books fell, and landed on Zeus's head. He immediately snatched up the books, and was about to throw them across the room and vaporize them.

"Father, please, stop. They seem to be QUITE important. Let us at least read the titles," Athena argued.

"Alright," Zeus said, rather grudgingly.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. Then this series is the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, and The Mark of Athena," Zeus listed.

Poseidon began staring at the books in confusion. 'Are the books about my son, Percy? But how could that be? He's only eight years old!'

Before another word could be spoken, there was a flash of light, and, a moment later, there were ten teenagers standing, disoriented, in the middle of the room. The silence was broken by a blonde haired girl with grey eyes.

"Why are we here when Olympus is SUPPOSED to be closed?!" she screamed.

All of the gods looked at her, confused at what she had just said.

"We're not in the year 2011 anymore, are we?" spoke up a girl with choppy brown hair (1).

The gods stared at her, admittedly, with their mouths open.

"No, its 2002," Poseidon answered, after pulling his jaw off the floor.

Some of the teenagers gasped, then started cursing out a certain god in Ancient Greek and... wait...is that LATIN? Suddenly, a not appeared, and the grey eyed girl snatched it up, read it once, and then read it aloud

"**Dear past Olympians and future demigods,**

** To prevent any reversible damage to the future we are course for, I have sent these demigods back in time to read these books about a certain hero with all of the gods currently in this room. I did not appreciate the demigods cursing at me, so you're lucky that I'm in a good mood. Anyway, time for the demigods to introduce themselves and tell the name of their godly parent. Do not assume anything and do not vaporize/kill in any manner whatsoever. Their lives were already hard before I brought them here.**

The demigods nodded sadly, while the Olympians wondered what had happened to them.

**Best wishes,**

**The amazingly awesome Apollo**

**P.S. Annabeth, calm down, he's okay."**

Annabeth put a small smile on her face while Athena and Aphrodite wondered who she had been worried about.

"Well, I guess I'll start the introductions. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Athena beamed and Aphrodite wondered about her relationship with the guy Apollo mentioned. A very strong looking brunette stepped forward.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and drakon slayer," she proudly proclaimed.

Ares grinned like a madman. A punk-goth girl with spiky black hair and a tiara came forward.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."

Zeus's eyes bugged out, he started stuttering, and Artemis smiled. An emo boy stepped up.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Hades looked like a fish, while Zeus and Poseidon both crossed their arms and grumbled to themselves that he broke the oath, too.

And so it went, the introductions continued until only a blonde boy with blue eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Jason...Grace, son of...Jupiter."

All of the gods' forms briefly flickered to Roman, all of them having confused looks on their faces.

"In short, the future's messed up," little Nico spoke up.

"We should start reading now," Athena said.

"Why?" Leo pouted, which everyone promptly ignored.

"Wait," Poseidon interrupted, "You should know that...Percy is...my son."

Only the Olympians were shocked at this.

"Wait a second, this book is about Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

Yep, first-person, too," Apollo remarked.

Most of the demigods grinned devilishly at this, while everyone else moved away slowly.

"How do you know Percy?" Poseidon carefully asked.

"We're his friends, and she...is his girlfriend," Thalia said, pointing at Annabeth. Aphrodite then squealed loud enough to be heard from Camp Half-Blood.

The Olympians gaped at her, because a child of Athena dating a child of Poseidon was unheard of. Athena looked murderous, while Poseidon started gritting his teeth and pulling his hair out.

"Oh, and before you freak out about our ages, the Great Prophecy was completed a year ago, in our time," Nico said.

"Who completed it? Was it you, Thalia?" Zeus worriedly questioned.

"It wasn't me, it was Percy," Thalia said.

"Oooh, is he dead?" Dionysus excitedly asked.

Poseidon nearly had a heart attack in that moment.

"Where is Percy?" Demeter asked kindly.

Poseidon himself was too afraid of the answer to ask.

"Don't worry Lord Poseidon, Percy's fine," Piper quickly said.

"From what I've heard about him, he made it there, and taught them a thing or two about swordplay, as well," Jason replied.

Clarisse had a look on that screamed, "DUH!"

Everyone who'd seen Percy fight laughed so much that, before long, they were rolling around on the floor while everyone else looked at them like they were crazy.

"He's the best swordsman in the last hundred years!" both the Stolls yelled.

"I'd cream the punk," Ares proclaimed. Annabeth and Grover just laughed and laughed.

"Um... why are you laughing?" Hades asked.

"He beat Ares, Hades, and I'd say about four titans," Annabeth gasped.

The room was silent at that statement, as Poseidon thought, "Just HOW strong has my son become?!"

Silently, a raven-haired eighteen year-old stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Annabeth.

Annabeth heard his approach and turned around, to receive a big hug from someone that they thought they would never see again. The one and only...Percy Jackson.

"Apollo told me what's been happening, and decided to be dramatic and have me walk out of the shadows. He wouldn't let me leave until I swore on the Styx to be dramatic with my entrance and to say that I'm back, all memories included," Percy explained, "And before you ask me why I was told to say that last part, it would be better to let the books explain, rather than me. Because my explanations are not the best. But why don't we start reading, it's already getting late,"

"Percy!" yelled all the demigods that knew him, while the gods continued to stare on at him with shocked expressions.

"We had better start the book now; it IS getting late. Though before we do, maybe we should give them somewhere to sit." Hestia requested, looking pointedly at Zeus, who sighed and summoned three rather long couches for them to sit on.

_**And so it begins. I'm sorry that I couldn't make this chapter longer. Writing may not be my forte, but it is my passion. If you want to see any other characters from the Percy Jackson series ONLY please review with the request. I'll get chapter two up A.S.A.P.**_


	2. Creepy Teacher Alert!

_**Here's the promised chapter, while HALF of the chapter, and I'd appreciate if no one would comment on how LONG OVERDUE this is. And yeah, the promised people will show up. I wonder how certain people will react. If you don't know who, just read the chapter. Please note, that, as this is my first fic so please be gentle with the comments… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! And as always…I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE BOOKS IN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES! I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

"Wait a minute…Percy, you look older. How old are you?" Annabeth questioned.

"I just turned 17," Percy stated, leaving everyone (gods included) shocked.

"Lord Zeus, would you like to start, since you have the book?" Percy kindly asked, without a trace of sarcasm, which shocked the demigods who knew him, deeply.

Uh…sure," Zeus replied, still dumbfounded that Poseidon's son was still alive at 17 years old.

"**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

"Why, Percy?" Everyone except Grover asked him, while he started laughing.

"I remember that, sometimes I wish that the interesting part of my life had ended there, but if it had, I never would have met any of the friends I have today…" he said, then paused a moment. The girls in the room "Awww'd".

"My life has just gotten MORE complicated since then," he continued, causing Annabeth and Poseidon to start worrying about what that meant.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one does," Travis muttered, yet everyone heard, and the demigods who were in the war then nodded solemnly.

'What could they have possibly gone through to make them feel this way?' the gods wondered.****

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is-**

"Percy Jackson giving advice? It's the end of the world! We're all gonna die!" Thalia, Nico, Travis, and Conner yelled, as they ran in circles. While Percy groaned at their antics, some of the gods, namely Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and Hermes smiled at seeing this.

**-Close this book right now.**

"Okay," Apollo said, reaching for the book. Once the hand was slapped away by Artemis, Zeus continued.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Would that even work?" Annabeth muttered.****

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Don't we know it," Thalia, Jason, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth chorused, while their parents began panicking. Poseidon then began to grip his hair tightly.

**It's scary.**

"Awwww, is someone afwaid," Thalia teased through baby-talk, while Clarisse practically yelled, "Wimp!"

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Sad, but true. I think it's rare when someone or something DOESN'T want to kill me," Percy said. Poseidon gulped, and if it were even possible, gripped his hair even tighter.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Insert Poseidon cringe here.****

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Monsters?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Percy said simply.****

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us!" yelled Conner, Travis, Nico, Thalia, Apollo, and Hermes.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No, you're Chuck Norris!" Nico yelled.****

**I'm twelve years old.**

"No, you're 16!" Leo yelled.

"Nope, 17," Percy said, grinning.

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" yelled everyone except most of the gods and Percy _**(A.N.: even Annabeth. **sobs**)**_

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha!" Thalia and Nico yelled.****

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, **

"Short, miserable life?" Poseidon managed to squeak out.

"My life has certainly been more interesting these past few years," he carefully spoke.

**-but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids-**

"Did you just call yourself mental?" the Stolls shouted with glee. Percy just ignored them and motioned for Zeus to continue, all with an exasperated look on his face.

**-and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That must have been great!" Annabeth squealed, while Athena nodded in approval.

"At the time, no. Now, yes," Percy explained. Annabeth started to get mad, then realizing what the hidden meaning was, kissed him. _(AN: Cue Aphrodite squeal)_

The boys (mortals) gasped when they finally figured it out._**  
><strong>_**  
>I know—it sounds like torture.<strong>

"HA!" yelled most of the boys (god and mortal) with the exception of Percy. Percy, meanwhile, was starting to consider leaving the room to avoid Annabeth's coming wrath for not telling her about the Fury attack.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Not. One. Word," Percy slowly and darkly threatened each and every one in the room. _**(A/N: Yes, the gods too…That's our Percy! :P )**_The demigods carefully moved away from him, and the gods all became wary and even slightly afraid of him.****

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"He sounds familiar. Have I met him?" Annabeth asked.

"You tell me. He's practically your second father," Percy hinted.

"Hmmmm…Chiron?" Annabeth guessed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Wise Girl," Percy said, giving her a kiss

_Another deafening squeal from Aphrodite later_

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

"AWESOME!" Apollo, Hermes, and the Stolls yelled.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons-**

"AWESOME!" they yelled again. Zeus glared at them for interrupting him, as he proceeded to tie them up, and gag them with duct tape.

**-so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"How could you SLEEP in class? Athena reprimanded/screamed at Percy. He cringed.

"With all respect, Lady Athena, I don't sleep in class anymore, especially since if I come close to doing so, I'd think about what Annabeth would do to me if I did," Percy said, in an attempt to calm Athena.

"Alright then," Athena said, with a dumbfounded look on her face. _**(A/N: I just couldn't resist!)**_****

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Too bad that's not gonna happen, Kelp Head," Thalia spoke while shaking her head in exasperation, making both Annabeth and Poseidon panic. Annabeth clutched Percy to her, while Poseidon began pulling his hair (some even came out!).****

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"I told you so!" Thalia screamed out, loud enough to make most of them deaf, if they were any closer to her.

"Let me guess, bad things happen to you on field trips?" guessed Annabeth.

Zeus chuckled, reading ahead slightly._**(A/N: Obviously, I'm making Zeus OOC in this.)**_

"What is it?" Nico asked.****

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

"No! I think like Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth screamed. Then, for no understandable reason, she kissed him. _**(A/N: Thanks Aphrodite, and I'm sure making them kiss a lot in this story, aren't I?)**_Percy just stood stock-still this time. That's when Annabeth noticed that she had her hand on Percy's Achilles Heel. She gasped at what she did, and silently cursed Aphrodite for that slip-up. She was surprised when he actually slid into it more.

"Percy are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Couldn't be better Wise Girl. That was just some leftover shock from that," Percy said, while glaring at Nico.

"Relax Perce. It worked, didn't it?" Nico replied innocently (NOT!).

"Yeah," Percy admitted, "Not that it does me any good now…" he muttered, followed by him yelling: "What?" upon seeing Annabeth and Nico's startled and shocked faces.

"Yeah. It's gone now. I'll explain more later," Percy carefully told them.

Zeus continued, but still wondered exactly WHAT they had been talking about.

_A confused glance from the gods to the demi-gods later_

**Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

"What happened?" Ares asked/yelled excitedly.

"It's not like you blew up the bus," Thalia said.

Percy responded by getting a maniacal gleam in his eyes, that made everyone nervous.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone burst out laughing while Thalia sat there, screaming her lungs out.

"Oh, NO! I think like Kelp-Head!" she wailed. "I'm doomed! She wailed dramatically, _**(A.N.: Just like her father! :D)**_while everyone but Zeus and Percy were desperately trying to stifle their laughter to avoid incurring her wrath.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

At the end of the sentence, everyone was gasping for breath and some _coughApollo,Hermes,Travis,Conner,Leo,andNicocough_ were rolling on the floor as well as gasping.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Awwww, we want to hear more of your crazy feats, Percy, please," whined Nico, Thalia, Leo, Travis, Conner, Apollo, and Hermes.

"You'll hear even crazier ones later. For now, just be patient," Percy calmly suggested.****

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Nooooo! We want another funny story!" wailed all the previous people.****

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit-**

"I HATE her…" ? muttered. _**(A/N: Guess who said that and you can pick a cut-scene or non-reading scene. Send in what you want (general) and I'll add the details and find a good place to work it in.)**_

**-the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover-**

"Yay! I'm finally mentioned!" he yelled excitedly.

**-in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EW!" screamed all the girls.

"Yum," Apollo said, drooling.

"Are you nuts?" Every girl asked/screamed (yes, even Thalia).

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover, Goat Boy," Annabeth told Grover, LOUDLY.****

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-**

"What?" Poseidon yelled with complete and total fury in his voice, so much so that the other gods cringed away from him, the demigods looked wary of him, and Percy just looked happy that his father cared for him.

"Um…Poseidon...? You do realize that the sentence wasn't finished…right?" Zeus warily explained.

**-by in-school suspension-**

"See, Poseidon? He isn't in any life-threatening situations…yet," he said in an effort to quell Poseidon's rage, being sure to whisper the last word, but, since he's horrible at whispering, half the room heard, the half that heard being the demigods…and Poseidon. Poseidon then whimpered and hid his head in his hands.

**-if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Once again "Nooooooooo!" was screamed, being heard all across Olympus. On the other side of Olympus a dryad heard this, and looked for the source of it. Upon not discovering it, she shrugged and continued what she had been doing before. _**(A.N.: She's so nice, isn't she? Note the sarcasm.)  
><strong>_**  
>"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.<strong>

"Do it!" Clarisse and Ares chanted at/urged him. Poseidon and Percy just rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Ares!" Zeus yelled. Hera, meanwhile, was glaring at both her husband and war-obsessed son for interrupting the story. She blinked and thought, 'Am I actually CARING about what happens to this demigod?' She blinked again****

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"So not the point Goat Boy," Thalia reprimanded through gritted teeth.****

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"I officially hate this satyr," Ares loudly made clear to the ENTIRE room.****

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Yeah, me. I'm always the one who gets blamed for everything!" Percy yelled, exasperated. "Which reminds me…" Percy continued, then trailed off, looking at the Stolls. Them, taking the hint, ran out of the room, screaming bloody murder _**(A.N.: Obviously a metaphor, people!)**_

Percy raced after them with an evil look on his face, a pen in his hand _**(A.N.: You know the pen!)**_

"They blamed Percy for a prank on the Ares cabin, and obviously he hasn't forgiven them for it," Annabeth claimed, "Aside from that, Lord Hades, don't be surprised if you find them in the Underworld, and Hermes, I am very sorry for your soon-to-be loss."

Everyone, except Ares, immediately became horrified at all that Annabeth managed to say, all with a straight face.

"By the way, if you hope to keep those two ALIVE, I would send Poseidon to calm him down, because not even _I_ can do that, and Apollo to heal their mangled selves," Annabeth quickly explained.

Another mortified moment later…They all heard a very loud, and surprised yell come from the other side of the palace. _**(A.N.: Whether there is a palace or not, there is in this story.)**_

Poseidon and Apollo ran out of the room towards the possible deathbed of Travis and Conner Stoll.

_With Poseidon and Apollo [Poseidon PoV]_

'I have to keep my son from killing those Stoll boys; otherwise I might not be able to keep Hermes from blasting him'

_Five minutes of running later_

"Why haven't we come across them, yet?" I said with both irritation and, admittedly, fear in my voice.

"Why didn't we just flash to them in the first place?" Apollo said in a surprisingly smart comment.

"Good question, now we better stop that potential murder, before it really BECOMES murder!" I yelled to the usually dimwitted Apollo.

_One moment and two godly flashes later_

The first thing we find is NOT AT ALL what I expected to see. I saw those Stoll boys on the floor, unconscious, with, thankfully, only minor cuts and bruises. While I sort of expected to see that, I did NOT expect to see my son being hugged two teenage girls, especially since he has a GIRLFRIEND who was HERE ON OLYMPUS and ATHENA'S DAUGHTER! If Athena catches wind of this, she will not allow my son to survive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Apollo drag off Travis and Conner to tend to their many, MANY minor wounds.

"Son, who are these girls?" I ask hesitantly.

_With the main group_

All but Annabeth are still horrified at what she had said.

"Please, tell me you were kidding," Leo begged.

"Afraid not, Percy can fight like a DEMON when he wants to," Annabeth corrected.

"They're not back, yet…I'm getting worried…" Hermes said with a depressed attitude.

Surprising everyone, Annabeth just burst out laughing.

"Why the HECK are you laughing?" Thalia demanded.

"I'm laughing because, while Percy wouldn't hesitate in severely injuring an enemy, the worst he would do to a friend is knock them out and give them many, MANY small cuts," Annabeth managed to gasp out.

Everyone who knew her well were doing fantastic fish impressions at the fact that Annabeth told a JOKE, to someone other than Percy!

Annabeth meanwhile continued laughing, along with the people NOT doing fish impressions, at the people who were.

_With the others [Percy PoV]_

_A few minutes before Poseidon and Apollo left the main group_

'Man, are Travis and Conner FAST!'

I was still chasing after them when Conner tripped, and, to my luck, pulled Travis down with him.

When they saw that they wouldn't be able to get away from me now, they got on their knees and begged me not to hurt them. To this, I inwardly smirked.

_Two minutes later_

Travis and Conner were each covered in cuts. Finally, to make certain that I had KNOCKED some sense into them to NEVER blame one of THEIR pranks on ME, I knocked them on the heads with the hilt of my sword and knocked them out.

Not one moment later, there were two bright flashes of light. I remember yelling out of shock. Then the next thing I knew, there were two girls standing in front of me that I hadn't seen in roughly three years.

It was…Zӧe…and…Bianca… I could swear that my mouth was open in shock, and that would explain why they were both laughing at me.

In a desperate attempt to keep SOME of my dignity, I closed my mouth. Trying to be a wise-guy (that, and I wanted to know what would happen), I said, "Hey girls, long time, no see."

I can honestly say that that what happened next really surprised me, they hugged me…They HUGGED me! I was so shocked, I admittedly froze up. To take this from awkward to embarrassing, my dad walked in with Apollo. I have the feeling that Annabeth is to blame for this.

_Back in the present with the other group [3__rd__ person]_

Percy was jolted out of his shock by his dad asking him who the girls he was hugging were. The girls let go, and he turned to face his dad with his arms around the girls shoulders _**(A.N.: Please note that both Zoe and Bianca know that Percy is only doing this because 1) he missed them and 2) he considers them his friends [remember that he did this with Grover and Annabeth at the end of the Sea of Monsters]).**_

"Just some old friends, dad," he happily explained. Then Percy got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Bianca, Zoe, would you like to surprise Nico and Thalia?" he hopefully asked.

Bianca and Zoe exchanged glances for a moment, then nodded.

"Dad…Apollo…would you two like to help me surprise the others?" he once again asked hopefully.

I nodded just as Apollo, who had apparently finished fixing up the Stolls, walked over and exclaimed, "I'd be happy to!"

Moments into their plotting, Travis and Conner woke up.

"What's going on?" Conner warily asked.

"We're plotting on how to surprise the others. If you help I'll forgive you for that," Percy suggested.

"Pranking?" Travis asked, still on his guard. When Percy nodded, that was all they needed to know.

"We're in!" they squealed with glee. _**(A.N.: Yes, like little girls.)**_

And so began their plotting on how to surprise the others.

_**Part 2 is on the way, just be patient. I just thought that I would put this up to sate any irritation towards me from my readers. Note that any flames I receive, depending on what they say, will be: read, stared at, laughed at, and possibly be disregarded completely. Suggestions for who I bring in later are always welcome, and if you state why well enough I will bring them in and give special mention to the reviewer who asked for them to be brought in. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
